Sailor Moon Z
by gjinari
Summary: Crossover. I was reading through the DBZ RPG and realized what a wimp Raditz is. I mean come on, he could be beaten by the Sailor Scouts! Having realized that, I just couldn't let the story passing without trying to prove it.
1. Default Chapter

Prolog

A beautiful woman with long green hair sits in a small cyber-café in Japan. Seated in the farthest corner of the room, she watches the café as she warms her hands on her teacup. In front of her, screen hidden from the rest of the café, a laptop computer sits churning through vast amounts of data, the numbers flashing by almost to quick to see. A chime from the computer draws the woman's eyes back to her laptop, a cheery voice exclaiming, "You've got mail!" The woman brings her teacup up to her lips and takes a sip as she taps the flashing icon.

Incoming mail from queenserenitymoonkingdom.gov Read now? Y/N

The woman sprays a fine mist of tea all over her computer, and begins to cough. Gasping for breath, the woman waves away the waitress who had come to her aid, gesturing instead for her to bring a fresh cup of tea. Wiping her computer screen clean with a napkin, the green haired woman uses one slim, well-manicured finger to hit "y". Immediately a small window pops up with an image of the Queen, so lifelike, that Setuana has to fight the urge to bow. Accepting the new cup of tea from the waitress, Setuana could have sworn she saw the image giggle out of the corner of her eye. This was of course impossible; the Queen has been dead for over a thousand years, living on only in legends and stories. Even if the Queen were alive, she would never giggle. Queens don't giggle. Especially not thousand-year-old-recorded-message-automatically-sent-over-email queens. New cup of tea firmly on the table, Setuana clicked the icon to begin playing the recorded message. The little digital queen bowed and a flowing script began scrolling along the bottom of the little window. The script was the Queen's own handwriting and Setuana felt she could hear the Queen's voice as she read the message.

"Pu, it's great to see you again old friend. I'm afraid I bring grave tidings. A new threat has entered the solar system and seems to be heading straight for earth. Please inform the Inners to be on their guard. My calculations have the object entering Earth's atmosphere by the end of the week. Teleport them yourself if you must, but do not let them go into this battle half-exhausted. I have a feeling all their strength and more will be needed. Hopefully the Black Moon Family will give you the breathing room we need to defeat this new evil. If they do not, old friend, I'm afraid that you will have to hold them off on your own. Call the outers if you must, but I do not believe they will be needed yet."

Setuana nodded. The Queen was right, they couldn't let the Prince Diamond run amok. She started to formulate a plan in her head before realizing that the Queen had mentioned their current enemy. If this was an automatic recording then how did it know what was going on? If this wasn't a recorded message then that meant...

Setuana looked back at the image on her computer trying to tell if it was a recording or not. The little queen just stood there smiling. Then she winked, and the window closed itself and disappeared as if it had never existed. Setuana grabbed her mouse and began clicking furiously, but to no avail, the image was gone. Setuana leaned back in her chair and sipped her tea; the Queen always had tended to tell you what she thought you needed to know and not much else. Closing her laptop and dropping some money on the table, Setuana hurried out the door. Suddenly her day had gotten much busier.

End Prolog

Author's Notes:

An apology to anyone who gets spam because your email is close to the one in my story.


	2. The Story Begins

Chapter 1.

Sailor Moon was standing on top of a building watching the sunrise over Tokyo Bay, one hand loosely holding the Moon Scepter, the other covering her mouth as she yawned loudly.

"Why do the attacks always happen late at night or early in the morning? Can't evil wait until a decent hour to attack?"

"I suppose if they were nice enough to attack at a decent hour, they wouldn't really be evil, would they?" The other blonde in the group, Sailor Venus, commented as she sat on the edge of the building, her legs hanging over the side. The white cat sitting in her lap opened one eye momentarily before yawning and going back to sleep.

"Maybe you should ASK them!" The raven-haired soldier of fire, Sailor Mars, said as she brought her fist down on the top of the blonde's head. "I'm sure that whatever this massive evil I'm feeling would be happy to wait until after you've gotten a nice rest. Maybe you can get it to join you for breakfast as well!"

"Rei! Stop it!" Sailor Moon said in an unusually forceful voice. "We're all on edge about this thing. The fact that Sailor Pluto is pulling all five of us away from dealing with Rubeus means that this is serious! We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves. We have to work together to solve this quickly." Sailor Mars was shocked. Usagi was actually acting like a leader; maybe she had gone too far. The nightmares she had been having all week had made her more irritable than usual. Just as she was going to apologize, Sailor Moon continued.

"That way, I can get back to my wonderful dream where Tuxedo Mask was helping me eat a mountain of ice-cream." Sailor Moon's eyes became hearts as she started imaging eating a mountain of ice cream with her boyfriend.

"Meatball Head!" Sailor Mars shouted. This began another argument between the eternal fighters. The blonde between them just sighed and petted her cat

Over on the other side of the roof a tall brunette in a green fuku was talking to a shorter blue-haired girl, who was typing rapidly on a small palm top computer.

"Any idea where it will land yet Ami? All this waiting around is driving me nuts."

"I'm not quite sure yet, at it's current speed and heading, probably some where in Asia, but if it's intelligent, then it could change its course to hit anywhere in this hemisphere, just by altering its trajectory fractionally before it enters the atmosphere." Numbers flashed on the small computer's screen. An animated diagram of the earth and the object showed the approach.

A small alarm began to beep catching all the girls' attention as the blue girl gasped. "It's changed course." She said, " It's going to land… in Japan…, Tokyo, Jubaan ….. It's heading right for us! It must be homing in on our energy! We have to get out of the populated areas!" The other girls gasped but followed quickly as Sailor Mercury began to hop from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards the outskirts of Tokyo as quickly as she could. As she ran she spoke into a wrist-mounted communicator. "Sailor Pluto! It's homing in on our energy signal. We have to get out of Tokyo!"

Sounds of battle came from the communicator, along with a quick affirmative. On a rooftop ahead of them, a green haired woman appeared to step out of thin air, motioning them with her staff. The group of girls stopped, panting slightly from their dead sprint, and formed a ring around the woman. The guardian of time raised her staff above her head and all the girls disappeared in a flash of light.

The girls reappeared in the Japanese countryside, Sailor Mercury typing rapidly on her computer. Bringing out her Visor, Sailor Mercury scanned the city, easily finding the energy signature as it swooped over the city. "I was right. It's changed course, everyone get ready. It will be at our position in less then a minute. "

"Good luck Girls, I'll be back as soon as I can" Said Sailor Pluto as she teleported away.

The five young girls spread out, and watched the glowing speck as it came over the horizon. Sailor Moon readied her wand, as the four other girls began to prepare their attacks. The enemy began to come closer, and its circular shape began to take form inside the glowing white energy beam that seemed to propel it. The glowing ball came ever closer till it was apparent that it was not going to land near them, it was going to land on them! The Sailor Scouts scattered as the object crashed into the ground, leaving a crater, and shooting up a large amount of dust. Sailor Moon coughed into her glove as she attempted to clear the dust by waving the moon scepter back and forth.

A slight whirling noise and a dark shadowy shape appeared in the dust. It appeared to be humanoid and around six feet tall. Sailor Mercury was already scanning the creature from where she had dived when it attempted to land on them. A swift wind blew across the plain, and the dust cloud cleared giving the girls their first view of the alien invader. He was quite muscular, with arms thicker than any of the girls' thighs, and thighs that were nearly as thick as their waists. Spiky black hair ran from a widow's peak to the middle of the man's back, and brown and blue armor covered his torso. His legs were bare except for a pair of pointed brown boots, and with a snarl he questioned the Sailor Scouts.

"You're not Kakkorott! Where is my Brother?"

End Chapter One

Author's notes: Bwahahhaha. Yes I know that this idea has only been done a couple hundred times, but I've never found one that satisfied me. I'm basing this one on as much 'hard' data as I can find, using the RPG books from the respective series. Some ideas, after all, just won't die.

Complaints, Corrections or Comments to: 


	3. Into the frying pan

Chapter Two

Warning: It gets a bit darker then I planned for a while. DBZ fighting dark. Sounds nastier then it looks I guess.

"You're not Kakkorott! Where's my brother?" The spiky haired man demanded.

The girls looked among themselves. Sailor Moon stepped forward "We don't know anyon…"

"Silence wench! I'll find him myself," The man said as he casually tossed a small ball of energy in her direction, blowing Sailor Moon off her feet.

The strange man then pressed a button on the side of the green half-visor he wore over his left eye, and turned his back on the Sailor Scouts. The man scanned the horizon while saying to himself, "Come out little brother. Raditz wants to play."

Sailor Jupiter gets up from where the girls are checking on Sailor Moon and breaks into a sprint, heading straight for Radtiz, leading with a punch. Raditz all but ignores the emerald-skirted Scout as she punches his armor several times without effect. Sailor Jupiter hops backwards clearing some space and breathing a bit hard. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus come over and join her.

"That armor of his is pretty tough " Sailor Jupiter says as she catches her breath. "I don't think he's even felt anything I've thrown so far."

"Really?" Said Sailor Mars. "Let's see if he can feel this! Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars brings her hands together and sends a dozen one-foot rings of fire flying at the alien man. Raditz knocks the first few away but gets hit by the rest. His armor appears to have taken a small scorch mark.

"So, you little girls think you can fight me? Very well. I could use some amusement after my long trip to this pitiful little mudball." He motions to them. "Come on!"

Sailor Venus gathered energy at the tip of her finger and released it in a laser-like blast. Instead of hitting the strange man in the chest as Mina expected, the man blurred, moving too fast for the Sailor Scouts to see. Raditz appeared again next to Sailor Mars, smashing her to the ground with his elbow. Now that he had stopped moving so quickly the girls could see a cut on his arm that apparently was the only effect from Sailor Venus's Crescent Beam.

"Impressive, but not nearly enough!" Raditz said as he swung a powerful backhand at Sailor Venus's face.

Sailor Venus quickly dropped to the ground missing Raditz's spinning fist by less then a hair. She concentrated on her power again, hoping to bring her attack to bear again as Raditz tore through their little group. Sailor Jupiter managed to block several of Raditz's punches but gave a lot of ground doing so. As the two moved away from the downed Sailor Scouts, Mina checked Sailor Mars's condition. She was still conscious, barely, and would likely be up in a minute or two. There was nothing Mina could do to help her out except pull the woozy girl behind a bolder so that she would be out of the line of fire.

Mina peeked over the boulder to where Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury were, Mercury was scanning the man with her visor, while Sailor Moon was already well into the windup of one of her attacks. Suddenly she heard Sailor Jupiter scream. Raditz had grabbed her fist when she punched and used her arm to swing her into a large boulder. Sailor Jupiter slumped to the ground, her arm bent at an odd angle. Raditz laughed and kicked Sailor Jupiter in the stomach hard enough to cause her to pass out.

"Mako-chan!" Sailor Moon screamed as lost her concentration. Sailor Venus fired off another Crescent Beam, catching Radtiz in the back. As soon as the attack left her hands she sprinted up to the newly fallen Sailor as Sailor Mercury used her attack to raise a thick fog, obscuring the battlefield. Mina thanked her silently as she ran through the fog. She knew from experience that what seemed like a light fog for her and the other Scouts, was so thick for Raditz that he probably couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

"Sailor Moon! Hit him now!" Sailor Venus said as she grabbed Sailor Jupiter and started to pull the larger girl behind another boulder.

A brown boot flashed out of the fog catching Mina under the chin and sending her flying. She landed hard several yards away. Eyes slightly unfocused, Sailor Venus targeted the dark blob in the fog that she knew was Radtiz. Her Love Me Chain struck out and circled around her target. Unable to see her target clearly, she was unsure if she had trapped him completely or if he was free enough to do more damage to Jupiter. She braced her feet against a couple of rocks and held on tight.

Just then, Sailor Venus heard the wonderful sound of Sailor Moon completing her attack. It sounded like Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury had thrown their attacks as well. Sailor Venus felt the waves of energy pass through her own attack and strike her target.

Her Love Me Chain suddenly went slack.

Sailor Venus smiled and laid back on the ground . It was over.

The attack had kicked up a lot of dust that was slowly settling to the ground. Mercury's fog was thinning as well, and she could see a dark shape in the cloud. It was probably Sailor Moon, checking to make sure the enemy was defeated. A swift wind blew across the plain removing the last of the dust and fog.

Radtiz stood staring directly into Mina's face, a cruel smirk on his face. She gasped as she made eye contact. He appeared completely unharmed. Radtiz threw back his head and laughed

End Chapter 2

Authors notes: None yet.


End file.
